yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Capturing the Alicorns/The Overlord steals the Alicorn Magic
Here is how the Alicorn Princesses got captured in The Overlord Unleashed. Meanwhile at Ninjago, Po, SpongeBob, Twilight, Laval, Lloyd and all of their friends were preparing to save Equestria. Master Shifu: Everyone be on your guard, the Overlord will be expecting our presence. Po: We're ready, Master Shifu. Sensei Wu: And most importantly, we must ensure that the prophecy would be fulfilled. Kai: Understood, Sensei. Lloyd Garmadon: We'll be ready, Uncle Wu. Sensei Garmadon: You have our support, Son. Lloyd Garmadon: Thanks, Dad. Ray: I know you'll do you best, Kai. Maya: Especially you, Nya. Kai: Thanks, Dad. Thanks, Mom. Nya: We'll do you both proud. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I guess this is it, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm ready when you are, Twilight. I'm with you one hundred percent. Crane: Yeah, let's try not to get too carried away. SpongeBob SquarePants: If you say so, Crane. Suddenly, the Nindroid Army came out of nowhere. Ken: It's the Nindroid Army! Shifu: Po, protect Twilight and the princesses! Star Swirl the Bearded: We'll hold them off! Laval: Come on, Guys! Cragger: Right behind you, Laval! Po: We're out of here! So, Laval, Po and the others took the alicorn princesses far away as they could. As far as they could, they went deep in the forest. Twilight Sparkle: Did we lost them? SpongeBob SquarePants: I think so. Suddenly, General Cryptor, Acronix, Krux and Pythor came out of nowhere. General Cryptor: But not for long! Just as Po, Laval and the others tried to stop them, more Nindroids ambushed SpongeBob who couldn't protect the princesses. SpongeBob SquarePants: Twilight! Celestia! Luna! Cadance! Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: No! As General Cryptor, Acronix, Krux and Pythor retreated with the princesses, Po, Laval and the others had to help SpongeBob against the Nindroids as he begins to feel guilty. SpongeBob SquarePants: No... Twilight! It's all my fault! What have I done!? At the Castle of Friendship, Twilight and the princesses were being taken to the Overlord. Princess Celestia: Cryptor, Acronix, Krux, Pythor, please. Don't give the Overlord... Pythor P. Chumsworth: Your magic? Did you four think you'd keep it all to yourselves? Time to share. I'd love for everybody and everypony out there to know what I can really do. The Overlord: Ooh, fascinating! As the Overlord approaches, Cryptor, Acronix, Krux and Pythor bowed to him. The Overlord: What can you really do? (as Acronix and Krux came up to him) Acronix: Your bidding, of course, Your Mighty One. Krux: No matter what the cost, Overlord. With that said, it pleases the Overlord. The Overlord: Bidding's good. I like bidding! (notices Twilight Sparkle) Um, what is this? Twilight Sparkle: My name is Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship! As she struggles, the Overlord laughs at her for trying. The Overlord: (laughs) Oh. That's nice. (to Pythor) Why did you keep me waiting too long? Pythor P. Chumsworth: They and their friends put up a bit of a fight, but they're alone now. (looking at the princesses) They won't be a problem. The Overlord: Yeah. (looking around the castle) So, speaking of problems, this place, it seems a little too—oh, I don't know—''cute!!!'' I don't like cute! I never did like cute! Doesn't really go with my whole "all powerful Dark Lord" thing, does it?! Deliver the punchline, Pythor, because this has gotta be a joke! (grunts) Then, his tentacles begin to appear on his back. The Overlord: Huh? (gasps) The Overlord's tentacles wrapped around Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight's neck and drained out their alicorn magic. Twilight Sparkle: (struggling) No! Princess Celestia: (struggling) Our magic is fading! Princess Luna: (struggling) He can't do that to us! Princess Cadance: (struggling) It can't be! The auras of the princess' magic is flowing within as the Overlord felt powerful than ever and begins to change into his four-armed form. The Overlord: (laughs) Check out the light show! When he finished draining the magic, the princesses felt a lot of pain. The Overlord: Wow! Wow. The alicorns begin to gasp in pain. Twilight Sparkle: (gasps in pain) ?????. Princess Celestia: (gasps in pain) ?????. Princess Luna: (gasps in pain) ?????. Princess Cadance: (gasps in pain) ?????. The princesses were barely standing any longer and collapse to the ground, weak and paralyzed as the Overlord felt its power and transformed into his four-armed form. The Overlord: Let's get this party started! Ooh, hey, that's good. I should trademark that. Soon, the Overlord begins to enjoy his dark power. Twilight Sparkle: (yelps) Then, he feels every dark power flowing inside him. The Overlord: Not bad. Actually, kinda first rate. What else does it do? Pythor P. Chumsworth: Remember the Stone Army, Overlord. The Overlord: Deh-deh-deh-deh-deh, okay. Hang on. Soon, he begin testing his evil power. The Overlord: (working his dark magic) You gotta be kidding me! I can move the sun?! (moving the sun and moon) Aha ha! Wow! Now this is what I'm talking about! Ha ha! Time to play! So, the Overlord kept on testing the evil power. The Overlord: Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday! Day, night! Day, night! Day night! Day night! Day night! Sunrise, sunset! (humming gleefully) Then, he felt powerful enough to begin his metamorphosis. The Overlord: The metamorphosis has begun. (laughs evilly) Soon, he shrouded the realms in darkness and reunited the two islands of Ninjago. Princess Celestia: It can't be! Princess Luna: He's conquering Ninjago by combining the two islands as one again! Princess Cadance: This can't be happening! With the dark magic controlling the princesses, they were force to bow. Twilight Sparkle: (gasps in pain) I can't take it! General Cryptor: Now, you watch Ponyville and all of Equestria fall. And bow to new rulers. Looks like you four already have the bow part down. (laughs tauntingly) Then, the Overlord prepares himself for his wedding with the Preeminent. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626